Rainy Days and Mondays
by Gemkat5
Summary: This is a Oneshot that's been sitting in a folder for so long that I don't even remember where I was going with it… So, I smoothed the rough edges, added some very MATURE CONTENT, and gave it a title. I hope you enjoy. Again, MATURE CONTENT WARNING!


**Disclaimer**: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

**Summary**: This is a Oneshot that's been sitting in a folder for a very long time. In fact, I don't even remember where I was going with it… So, I smoothed the rough edges, added some very MATURE CONTENT, and gave it a title. I hope you enjoy. Again, MATURE CONTENT WARNING!

**Rainy Days and Mondays**

Bleep… Bleep… Bleep… Bleep…

Sarah slammed a leaden palm over the snooze button for the fourth time, mumbling intelligibly as she rolled over to her other side. Covering her head with the comforter, she huffed a deep breath, and settled back down in her nice, warm, cocoon for another five minutes. She wasn't done yet. The dream wasn't finished, and she really didn't want it to end.

"Sorry about that," her dream self stated with a sly smile. "Now, where were we?" she asked, placing her hands upon his shoulders as music continued to play in the background.

"You could simply hit the stop button, you know," Jareth stated informatively, taking hold of her slim waist to resume their dancing.

"Ah, but that would only lead to me staying in bed all day, just dreaming away," she replied. "Besides, if I don't go to work, I don't get paid. It's called making a living in the mortal world, remember?"

He returned her smile and tilted his head to one side. "You don't have to live such an unfulfilling life, remember?"

"Oh, Jareth," she sighed, smiling patiently. "Don't start that again. We both know you're the only one I dream of. But, unfortunately, that's all you are, my generous king, is a dream." She stepped in closer, snaked her arms around his neck, and raised herself up on her toes. "I have about two minutes left before that damn alarm goes off again," she whispered, bringing her lips very close to his. "And, I can't ignore it this time or I will '_really_' be late." She let her gaze fall to his lips, her eyes grew dark with passion. "Kiss me, Jareth, so I can have the taste of you on my lips while I muddle through my pathetic, mortal life."

Bleep… Bleep… Bleep… Bleep…

"Son of a bitch!" Sarah shouted in frustration, throwing off her comforter while springing from her bed, and slamming her hand on the off button in one fluid motion. "For someone who claims to be able to manipulate time you suck at competing with my alarm clock!" Storming from her bedroom in brisk steps, Sarah slammed the bathroom door to shower, then got herself ready to start her day.

"Sarah!" her overly chipper co-worker greeted. "Good morn…" the younger girl's cheerful smile faded slightly at seeing Sarah's dour expression. "Uht-oh," she voiced with caution. "Got out on the wrong side of the bed, again, huh?" Patty glanced at the clock on the wall just over Sarah's head to see that her co-worker was ten minutes late. "Here," she stated, offering Sarah her coffee cup. "Take my coffee, there's none left in the break room."

"Thanks, Patty," Sarah grumbled. "I'll catch you later when I feel more human." Patty smiled with understanding as Sarah made her way though the office to her cubicle.

"Morning Sunshine," Max greeted as Sarah settled herself at her desk.

"Not now, Max," Sarah warned airily, booting up her computer, then leaned back in her chair to take a healthy sip of Patty's coffee.

"I realize you're pissed about me canceling last night," Max started saying apologetically, leaning closer over Sarah's shoulder as he spoke in a low voice. "But, there was nothing I could do. It's not my fault I got a flat and had to wait over an hour for the road side service to show up."

Sarah slowly swiveled around in her chair to face Max with a pointed gaze. "I could have sworn I just said, not now, Max."

Max physically shivered at the coldness in her eyes. Sarah Williams was a beautiful woman, exquisitely beautiful as far as Max Barnet was concerned. But, there were times, like this one, when she would get that look in her eyes that simply made him want to turn tail and run like hell. "Right," he conceded, backing away from her. "Let me know if we can do lunch. I'll be at my desk."

Getting involved with Max hadn't been one of her best ideas, Sarah admitted. But, he was good looking with his dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. He worked out at the gym every Tuesday and Thursday, giving him a nice muscle toned body that she would never complain about. And, he wasn't half bad in the sack either. But, he wasn't the one, and Sarah knew it. In fact, she couldn't even pretend to be happy with Max anymore and was slowly getting her nerve to break up with him soon.

The fact that Max had called to tell her he had gotten a flat tire, mere minutes after she had made a wayward wish that something would come up to prevent him from seeing her, was nothing more than coincidence as far as Sarah was concerned. That such coincidences seemed to happen a lot in her favor had never truly dawned on Sarah at all. None of the men she'd ever dated was 'the one', her dreams of the Goblin King told her that much.

Sarah believed that as soon as she met mister right that her dreams of the Goblin King would just stop. She wouldn't need to fantasize about a dream lover if she had the real thing in her life. Unfortunately, Sarah often wondered if she didn't subconsciously use Jareth as a basis for comparison for what she considered to be the perfect man.

"Sarah?" a feminine voice interrupted her morning daze. Swiveling around in her chair, she looked up at Carol Stahl with curiosity. "I was wondering if we could have lunch together today," the other woman suggested hesitantly. "Something… happened in my life, and I… I could really use someone to talk to. Would you mind? Please?"

Sarah bestowed Carol with a smile that could bedazzle the glitter off Jareth's sequined coat. "I'd love to have lunch with you, Carol," she answered in a sweet voice. "How about we go to Fischer's? That's where you like to eat at, right?"

"Yea, it is," the woman replied with a warm smile, looking comforted that Sarah had remembered such a trivial thing. "That would be great, thank you."

"You're welcome," Sarah replied, swiveling back to face her computer as Carol walked away. '_Perfect timing, Carol. I needed a scapegoat to avoid Max for lunch. I guess someone really does love me_.'

XxXxX

With a towel on her head and her body damp under the bathrobe, Sarah opened the door of her apartment in response to the incessant knocking that had disturbed her relaxing bath.

"I come seeking forgiveness from the ever beautiful, and always right, Sarah Williams." It was Max talking to her from behind an outrageously huge bouquet of flowers. Tilting the flowers to one side, he peeked around them to meet Sarah's gaze. "Is it working?" he asked hopefully.

Sarah put her weight on one hip and crossed her arms, giving Max an impassive stare. "Kay, guess not." He reached behind his back to pull out a thin box of chocolates. "How about if I add chocolate?" he prompted, still hopeful. Sarah quirked an eyebrow at him in boredom. "Aw, come on, Sarah," Max pleaded. "I know I pissed you off, and I honestly don't know what I did wrong, but I'm trying to make up here!"

"Really?" Sarah voiced, her eyes hardening as she gazed up at Max. "You honestly have no idea what you did to make me never want to see you again?"

"No," he stressed pleadingly. "Whatever it was I'll never do it again, I promise."

Sarah smiled without mirth, ran her tongue across her teeth as she briefly dipped her head, then met Max's gaze for the last time. "Well, that should prove difficult for you considering you've already done it more than once during the past week alone."

"I don't understand," Max stated with knitted brows, shaking his head in confusion. "Sarah, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Carol Stahl," Sarah answered airily.

She had wished for a valid reason to break up with Max, and low and behold if he hadn't given her one the day after she had decided not to see him personally anymore. It turned out that Max was the reason Carol had wanted to have lunch with her on Monday. Carol had told Sarah everything to relieve the guilt complex the woman had after finding out that Sarah had been seeing Max as well. Returning to the office from lunch, Sarah had promptly sought out Max and ended their relationship, in no uncertain terms, before half of the office staff in the break room.

It had taken him two days to even try to talk to her, which she promptly ignored, then another day for the gifts to start showing up. Again, she ignored them, dumping them all in her trash bin without a second glance. By mid Friday morning Sarah had had enough and requested the rest of the day off, along with an unexpected week's vacation. Her boss, being a woman who actually paid attention to the office hoopla, was sympathetic for Sarah, and granted her the requested time off with an understanding smile.

Now, with Max staring at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face, she smirked with delight and slammed the door in his face. "I don't need the likes of you anyway," she told herself as she turned back towards her bathroom, dusting off her hands in a proverbial manner to be rid of Max Barnet for good.

XxXxX

"You've been spending much more time with me, lately," Jareth observed, leading Sarah around the dance floor. He never tired of her dreams of him. Never tired of the same song, the same dance, because everything else about her was always different, always changing. Except her loneliness, that had always been a part of her that no matter how he tried, he simply couldn't make it go away.

Sarah stopped suddenly to stare up at him in a way she'd never done before. The dance floor melted away to become a nondescript room, the music ceased to play. "Why would you say that?" she questioned, her brows furrowed in her confusion. "I've never dreamed of you complaining about anything before."

"It was far from a complaint, Sarah," he reassured her. "I was merely making an observation."

She took a harrowing breath of relief, placing an open hand upon his chest as she chuckled to herself. "Of course, self doubt. Duh, Sarah."

"Why are you searching for someone to love you, when I'm right here? I've always been here for you."

She stepped back to look at him again. An uneasy feeling surrounded her as the scenery changed once more. She glanced around to find herself standing on a grassy hill. The sun shine brightly, the fragrance of wildflowers tickled her nose, and Jareth stood behind her with his arms encircling her waist.

She breathed in the essence of the dream, closed her eyes to savor the peacefulness of it, the contentment that she never found anywhere else but with him. "I know you've been here for me, Jareth," she whispered in response to his question. "But, I can't dream my life away all the time." She turned in his arms to wrap hers around his neck, and stared up at him with adoration in her eyes. "There were so many times that dreaming of you was the only thing that kept me going." She rested her head upon his chest just below his shoulder. "I wish I could have you in my real life," she whispered. "You're the most perfect man I could ever wish for."

"Careful what you wish for, Sarah," he stated with a hint of warning. She lifted her head to look up at him curiously. "Things aren't always what they seem, remember?"

She smiled warmly in response, reaching out to catch a lock of his hair as it flitted around his neck in the gentle breeze. "It's amazing how I remember that first dream of you so vividly sometimes." She simply stared at him for the longest time, or it may have only been a few seconds, time moved differently in dreams after-all. "Wow, I've changed you so much over the years."

It was Jareth's turn to smile as he fondly gazed down upon her. "It's you who has changed over the years," he pointed out, gently cupping the side of her face with his palm. "I merely enjoy living up to your expectations of me."

"I bet you do!" she laughed suddenly, playfully pushing him away with both hands on his chest. "Especially when I'm feeling really raunchy, right?" she asked with tongue in cheek, her eyes gleamed suggestively with playfulness. "You have to admit," she pointed at him with an outstretched hand. "I taught you a thing or two, you old Goblin King!"

He watched her run down the grassy hill, her hair flying freely behind her as her laughter carried back to him on the breeze. She expected him to chase after her, he knew this. She loved the chase, she always had. And, when he would catch her in his arms, her laughter would sing in the air as it has never done with anyone but him, or anywhere else but within his kingdom. She loved him, he knew it. And on some level she knew it, too. And now that she had granted him the one wish he'd been longing for, Sarah Williams was going to find out exactly how real he could be.

XxXxX

Bleep… Bleep… Bleep… Bleep…

"Augh!" Sarah exclaimed, leaning over the side of her bed to repeatedly slap the alarm clock in frustration. "I! Have! Off! Today! You! Stupid! Thing!" she shouted with each hit, then grabbed the clock in her hand and flung it across the room to smash it against the closet door. "And stay quiet!" She flumped backwards to the mattress, flipping herself onto her side, and gathered her oversized pillow to hug and wrap herself around.

'_Jareth_,' she called in thought, trying to recapture the dream that had been rudely interrupted. '_Please come back. please, please, please…_'

She flipped to her other side to see if that would help get the dream back, not remembering what position she had been in when the alarm had gone off. '_Jareth. Goblin King. Oh, you sexy thing, where are you?_' The sound of thunder rumbling outside her window brought her out of her attempt to go back to sleep. "Dammit." Grumbling under her breath, she got out of bed and headed for the hallway, she had to go to the bathroom anyway.

Plodding along with sleep still in her eyes, she spared a fleeting glance into the spare bedroom as a flash of lightening flickered as she walked by. Scratching the back of her head through her tangled tresses, she closed the bathroom door out of habit, then froze. '_Huh?_' Turning back around, she opened the bathroom door, and plodded back down the hallway to stop directly in the open doorway of the spare bedroom with incomprehension at seeing the man silhouetted by the window.

"I'm not saying a damn thing to you until you've had your coffee," he stated matter of factly, not even glancing at her as he watched the storm outside.

She blinked at him in disbelief a few times, then waggled her index finger at him. "Smart man. I have to use the bathroom."

"You do that," he replied airily.

She returned to the bathroom, closed the door, and took care of her necessities. After brushing her teeth, she splashed her face with warm water to wash away the sleepies, then pat her face dry with a soft towel. '_There is no way I just saw what I think I just saw_,' she told her reflection in the mirror, the towel paused over her face so that only her eyes were visible above the cloth. '_oh, damn_,' she thought with sudden realization. '_I hope this ain't one of those dreams inside of a dream_.'

She lowered the towel to the edge of the sink, and slightly bounced up and down on her toes like a whining child. "I hate those dreams. Nothing ever makes any sense." With a resigned sigh, she hung up her towel and left the bathroom. Trudging down the hallway on slightly less leaden feet, she paused briefly in front of the spare bedroom only to find it empty. Shaking her head, she continued back to her room with the plan to just hop right back into bed and forget that she ever got out of it.

Jareth, however, had plans of his own and was waiting for her in her bedroom with her bathrobe in his hands. "You might want to put this on," he told her, holding out the robe for her to slip her arms into the sleeves. "Unless I'm allowed to ravish you whenever I want, then of course, continue to prance around beautifully naked."

'_Yep, it's one of those dreams_,' she mused silently. Stepping over to where Jareth stood, she purposely ignored his offer to don the robe, and pulled at the lacing of his shirt. "I don't remember you ever offering to put clothes 'on' me before," she stated, running her hands under his shirt to touch his smooth skin. With a sudden gasp she pulled her hands back from touching him, looking at them with bewilderment. "I never had my hands tingle like this from touching you before, either."

"That, would be your reaction to my magic," he explained simply, once again holding up the robe for her to slip into. "You should get used to it soon enough."

"What do you mean, 'I should get used it'? Why would I dream of something like this now, when I've never dreamed of it before?"

"Because, you, my favorite pass time," he replied in a patient tone while walking around to her back. He placed the robe over her shoulders, prompting her to slip her arms through the sleeves. "Aren't dreaming at the moment." He moved to her front and took hold of each end of the belt hanging from the loops near each hip. "You are not having a dual dream. It is in fact Monday," he continued, loosely tying the belt after folding the robe over her chest. "And, I had no idea that you did not have work today or I would've let you sleep longer." Finished saying what he had to say, and wrapping her body safely from his view, he stepped back with folded arms and simply waited for her reaction.

At first she couldn't think of anything to say, which was abnormal for her to say the least. All she found herself doing was staring at him, waiting for him to laugh, or the scene to change, or… her blasted alarm to go off unexpectedly. Shifting her stunned gaze towards her closet, she trailed her line of sight along the door down to the floor, and saw her alarm clock in more than a few broken pieces.

She shifted her gaze back in his direction, perusing him from head to toe, then back to his face. stepping closer, she reach out to touch him, paused her hand just shy of caressing his face to take hold of a lock of hair from over his shoulder instead. "How can you be real?" she asked in a trance-like voice, recognizing the familiar feel of his hair between her fingers.

"You wished for me to be in your real life," he answered simply. "But, I'll warn you that I don't plan to be as accommodating to your every wish as I was within your dreams."

Her focus shifted from his hair between her fingers to his unique gaze. "You don't seem as tall as I remember," she pointed out, still trying to wrap her mind about him really being in her room, in her world.

"Yes, I've noticed that over the years," he replied with a pleasant smile. "That, for all the things you've dreamt of me, you never accounted for the fact that you had grown a few inches taller. That would be one of the things I will not accommodate for you."

She let his hair slip from her fingers to caress the skin of his neck. "You smell different," she observed, feeling light headed with each inhaled breath. "It's like…" she shook her head with furrowed brows. "A warm summer breeze, and rain, and…" she breathed in his scent with a deeper inhale, closing her eyes at the pure smell of him.

Jareth cupped both sides of her face with his palms, stepped closer to her to fill any remaining space between them, and lowered his head to place his lips over hers. His tongue delved past her lips, past her teeth, to dual with her awaiting tongue. Tasting and sucking she flung her arms around his neck, the feeling of his body grinding against hers was so natural, so wanton, that she never noticed when her robe slipped to the floor.

Lifting her up by her ass, she wrapped her legs around his narrowed waist. Turning toward the bed, he laid her down and slid his body over hers. His mouth found her neck, nipping and licking precisely where she desired the attention. She cried out his name as arousal consumed her. She grasped his shoulders, turned her face to kiss and bite his upper arm, shoulder and neck as he did the same to her.

Suddenly, she pushed at his shoulders, moving her body in time with his as he rolled to his back, allowing her free access to his body. She was becoming more aroused than she had ever been in her life. She stretched her body over his, teasing his mouth with her breast, her eyes shone with heated mischievousness as she pulled back just before his lips could wrap around the sensitive nubs. She growled playfully, bending her upper body to press upon his chest, taunting him with her body before springing upwards and clasping her lips harshly over his.

He'd been expecting every move she made, every nip, every touch was exactly how she'd dreamed of pleasuring him. But, to actually feel her skin brushing along his was more than he'd ever imagined. The way her hair tickled his chest, neck, and arms. The feel of her lips, tongue, and teeth randomly traveling over his body. The sensation of her hand covering him, boldly, and without hesitation damn nearly made him lose his mind.

His lips curled upwards in blissful mirth, his eyes clouded with arousal as he gazed up at her face. Her full lips were set in a conspiring grin full of promise, her fingers stroked his libido with practiced mastery. He felt his entire body respond to her completely, her touch, her voice, her impassioned gaze. Without warning he grabbed her bodily by the hips, sitting up to position himself between her thighs. In one swift movement he filled her aching desire, shoving all his passion to reach the core of her very essence.

She cried out passionately, throwing her head back as she arched her back. Her hands grasped his hair at both sides of his head, holding him tightly against her as his teeth clamped almost painfully over a taut nub that she had teased him with mere moments before. With his hands on her buttocks he pulled her roughly to him, letting her feel exactly how real he truly was.

Sarah let her head drop to met his blazing eyes with her own fiery gaze. She raised her lower half several inches in the air, then lowered herself once more. "I can feel your pulse, Goblin King," she whispered in a breathless, aroused voice. Moving her body to a faster rhythm she felt the hunger build within her, the instinct for release, to be satisfied, to know what it was like to truly feel possessed by someone she thought she'd never have.

She was consumed with the want of him, no matter how fast, how hard she drove herself, she simply couldn't meet the needs her body was demanding. With a frustrated outcry, she ground herself harder than before, sweat shone on her brow and back as her movements became frantic in her heated frenzy.

Jareth rolled her to her back within one fluid motion, positioned himself above her as she clawed at his back with her legs wrapped around his hips. Pummeling downwards he felt her tighten around him. She cried out, enraptured, thrusting her hips to met his with equal abandon. The storm outside grew in its intensity, the wind blew the driven rain to pelt against the pane glass windows. The trees whipped from side to side, brandishing their branches against the building as a clash of thunder and lightening rumbled and roared overhead, drowning out the cries of ecstasy that poured from the throats of those who had finally found release.

XxXxX

Bleep… Bleep… Bleep… Bleep…

Sarah slammed a leaden palm over the snooze button, mumbling intelligibly about how unfair it was when she couldn't even dream without interruptions, when the distinct scent of brewing coffee reached her nose. Lifting her head from under her blankets, she turned her face towards the door with bleary, half slit eyes.

"Sorry to awaken you so rudely," Jareth stated stepping into the room, approaching the bed. "But, I've grown impatient for you to wake up on your own."

She blinked in quick succession, rubbed her eyes, then blinked some more until her vision focused on him clearly. He came to stand at her side with his right arm bend in half, holding something that was beyond her vision in her current position. Drawing her knees up under herself, she pushed up into a somewhat crouching position to look at him better with confusion clearly written on her features.

"Here," he stated nonplussed, holding out a steaming cup towards her. "Drink this, become more tolerable, and gather some things for your leave."

With her mind still not working properly, she took the offered cup of coffee, sat up in the bunches of blankets, and took a healthy sip. "I thought I smashed that," she stated aloud in a bleary tone, staring dumbly at her alarm clock, noticing that the second hand no longer ticked away the minutes.

"I fixed it," Jareth replied definitively. "momentarily at least." He stepped closer to the bed, shooing her with a wave of his hand to move over and allow him to sit casually beside her on the side of the bed. Giving her a moment to shuffle sideways while being careful not to spill her cup of humanity, he continued speaking once he was settled at her side. "Things are going to be different from now on, you realize," he told her pleasantly as she drank more coffee.

"Somehow, I already figured that," she quipped in a neutral tone, downing the last of her coffee before turning calculating eyes in his direction. "So, my dreams of you weren't really dreams at all, then," she stated more than asked.

He smiled charmingly, straightened his back form his semi slouched position of resting his forearm upon his bent leg at the side of the bed. "They started out as such," he answered in a kind, velvety voice. "Though, sometimes I was able to keep you with me longer, as long as you complied, of course. But, you gave me power over you yesterday in a way you've never done before, and I have no intention of relinquishing that power."

"I could always just say the words again, Jareth," she stated flatly, holding out her coffee cup to wiggle it in mid-air in front of his face, a silent bidding for him to refill it. Something she had done countless of times in her dreams with him over the years.

He took the cup, breathed into it, then handed it back to her filled to the brim, sweetened just the way she preferred. "That only works once, dearest," he replied, a twang of amusement in his tone. "At least until you are fully recognized as my queen, then, you will have your own power for me to contend with." He leaned closer to her until his shoulder touched hers. "And, you'd be able to refill your own cup whenever you desire."

She lowered said cup to look at him impassively, swallowing the last bit that was in her mouth. "I think I'll have you keep that little task," she smirked. "I like the way you make it. And besides, it will show me every day how much you care."

He leaned away from her with an amused countenance. "Do you think I do such things to prove my fealty for you?" He laughed, the sound crisp and melodic in the quiet room. "I assure you that most of my generosity towards you stems from my own desires to have you do my bidding."

Sarah smiled almost leeringly as she met his mystical gaze. "And, I can assure you that by continuing to extend your generosity on my behalf will make your life all that much more worth living."

He smiled a smile that told her that he already knew that, and looked forward to it. She smiled in response to his, looking away to glance into her near empty cup. "Give me one more refill," she stated, holding out the cup once more. "And then you can show me how you plan to make me comply to let you keep me."

He placed his hand over hers around the mug with a devilish smirk, "I've already done that," he replied, holding her gaze intently with his own. "now it's time for you to show me how generous you can be when you '_really_' want something."

With her eyes darkened by his challenge, she leaned closer to touch her lips upon his…

Bleep… Bleep… Bleep… Bleep…

Sarah groaned in frustration against his lips, pulling back to look him squarely in his face. "There will be '_no_' alarm clocks in the '_entire_' kingdom! Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," he smiled brilliantly, leaning in to continue what she had started, the alarm clock suddenly muted by magic.


End file.
